


we'll make love like fugitives

by foldingcranes



Series: All These Things I've Done [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lipstick, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: "I could distract you."Jack raises an eyebrow at him, eyes fixed on Gabe's mischievous expression. "What are you plotting, oh dear husband of mine?"Gabriel smirks, taking the lipstick out of his pocket. "Do you trust me?"





	we'll make love like fugitives

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friend Gonzo for beta reading this for me! THANK YOU BABY ❤.

Gabriel buys two lipsticks for Fareeha and gives one of them to her the next time she visits the base, laughing at how her clumsy teenage paws eagerly tear at the package. She kisses him on the cheek, speedily says a 'thank you, uncle Gabe!' then runs away to put it on, ready to look like a movie star. As soon as Fareeha’s out of there, Ana starts chewing him out, he’s been spoiling her way too much, and forbids him from giving her any other presents until her birthday. That’s how he ends up keeping the second lipstick.

It's a really good lipstick— creamy and matte, a nice shade of dark red. A timeless classic (or that’s what his sister said the last time they talked over the phone and Gabriel asked her about ‘makeup shit’.)

He leaves it on top of his bedside table and forgets about it until later that night, when Jack finds it as they're about to go to bed. He sees Jack frown at the little black package and examine it, visibly confused.

"Something I should know?" Jack asks, hair ruffled from taking off his shirt without care.

Gabriel gets rid of his own shirt and goes to him. He rests a hand on Jack's hip and kisses the back of his neck.

"I'm cheating on you, oops."

Jack snorts and says dryly "Very funny, ha ha", batting away Gabriel's wandering hands as he keeps looking the little package over, before finally tearing open its thin plastic wrap.

"You don't believe me?" Gabriel jokes, watching as Jack fumbles with the lipstick and laughing at how silly he looks while at it.

"As if someone else could stand you for more than five minutes," Jack rolls his eyes at him, smiling despite his grumpy tone. Gabriel kisses his cheek.

"I guess we'll just have to spice things up if you don't want me to leave you for my secret lover," Gabriel sighs dramatically.

Jack turns towards him, looping his arms around Gabriel's neck and dragging him into a sweet, soft kiss. Gabriel feels his whole body relax as he circles Jack’s waist with his arms and kisses him back, letting himself be pushed towards the bed.

"Stop dicking around" Jack presses against his lips, a soft grin on his face. "And come to bed," he says, voice husky, running a hand down Gabriel’s chest, fingers carding through the coarse hair there. “I’ve missed you all day.”

-

He can't stop thinking about the lipstick now.

Gabriel keeps it in his pocket the next day, fidgeting with it between meetings and debriefings, spending his morning being restless and distracted, hyperaware of the otherwise tiny weight of it.

At lunch, he decides to pay Jack a visit.

Jack's busy doing paperwork, shadows under his eyes and shadows under his eyes and shoulders tense and tired, but face brightening with an honest, open smile as soon as Gabriel enters his office.

"Hey!" Jack greets him.

"You good?" Gabriel crosses the room and sits on Jack's desk, leaning over to press a kiss on the top of his head. Jack hums contentedly at the gesture, and rests a hand on Gabriel’s bad knee, giving it a loving pat.

"I could use a break, I guess," Jack reaches his other hand towards him and Gabriel quickly grabs it and kisses his knuckles.

"I could distract you."

Jack raises an eyebrow at him, eyes fixed on Gabe's mischievous expression. "What are you plotting, oh dear husband of mine?"

Gabriel smirks, taking the lipstick out of his pocket. "Do you trust me?"

Jack squints. "Not when you use that tone."

"Jackie, you wound me," Gabe puts a hand over his heart, sighing dramatically. "You're tearing my hear—"

"Fine, okay— just. Stop that."

Gabriel leans over him again, face focused, grabbing Jack's chin gently. "Now that we've settled that you trust me, close your eyes."

Jack does, easily following the comforting tone of Gabe's soft, commanding voice, as familiar as a well-loved song, tilting his chin up a little for him. He purses his lips a bit as Gabriel sweeps the lipstick over them, then rubs his lips together, spreading the color all over them.

"There you go," Gabe whispers, removing the excess of lipstick from Jack's bottom lip with his thumb. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jack opens his eyes, blinking once, twice, then frowning as he gets used to the sticky feeling on his lips. "I must look like a clown."

"Not at all," Gabriel breathes out. "Fuck, Jackie." Gabriel laughs as Jack grabs him by the front of his hoodie and tugs him closer.

"You absolute jerk," Jack complains before planting a series of sloppy kisses all over Gabriel's face, leaving kiss shaped stains.

"Stop that—" Gabriel keeps shaking with laughter as Jack stamps a loud kiss on his chin. "I'll look like I partied too hard at a brothel."

"Ooh, the scandal," Jack gives him a crooked smile, lips still painted a dark red, making his cheekbones stand out and his eyes brighter. Gabriel grabs him by the chin again and kisses him deeply this time, licking into Jack's mouth and tugging at his lip with his teeth.

They part for air and Gabriel cradles Jack's cheek sweetly, melting at the way Jack just... leans against his touch, eyes fluttering closed for a short moment.

Then, staring at him again, lips red and eyes hooded, Jack presses a kiss against Gabriel's palm. "It's my turn to distract you."

Gabriel lets go of him and Jack leaves his chair so he can kneel in front of him. When Jack looks up, he finds Gabriel smiling like a loon. Or like a man who just won the fucking lottery.

"Why do you look so happy?" Jack asks, amused. He palms the front of Gabriel’s pants and pulls down his zipper, then pushes his underwear down, freeing Gabriel’s semi hard cock.

"What, can't a man be happy about getting a blowjob?" Gabriel's smile widens as Jack wraps a hand around his hardening cock.

"I guess so," Jack hums. He purses his lips at the head of Gabriel's cock, gently leaving another lipstick kiss at the tip, making Gabe moan.

"There you go, your dick looks ready to go clubbing," Jack grins proudly at his masterpiece.

Gabriel groans. "Don't kill the mood, Jackie!"

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Back to business," Jack sinks his mouth down the length of Gabriel's cock, humming happily as Gabriel groans again, shaky and panting hard already.

Jack bobs his head up and down on Gabriel's cock, smearing messy streaks of dark red across its length. The light sucking continues as Jack moves further down Gabriel's cock, and he loves the way Jack looks on his knees with his cheeks hollowed and his red lips wrapped around him. He's leaving rings of red at the base of his cock and the sight of it leaves Gabriel breathless, heat pooling in his belly and legs trembling.

Jack knows him well, though. He rests his hands on top of Gabriel's thighs and increases his pace, taking him as deep as he can manage. Gabriel grabs a handful of Jack's hair and tugs at it as a warning, making Jack moan around his cock. "Jack," he pants, "I can't—"

Jack takes him deeper still, until the meaty head is bumping the back of his throat and then pulls back to just the tip, running his tongue against it, then then sucking back all the way down to the base of Gabriel's length. Soon, Gabriel’s body seizes up, eyes squeezing shut, the heat pooling in his gut reaching an overpowering boiling point, coming on Jack's face as he pulls out.

"Well," Jack says hoarsely as he blinks, come all over his lashes. "Now I must look like a Christmas tree."

Gabriel can't even _talk_ yet.

"Okay," Gabe breathes out as he comes down from his cloud. "Let me just—"

"Wipes," Jack answers.

"Yeah, that shit."

Jack takes some wipes from one of his desk's drawers and hands them to Gabe, who grabs a couple of them and starts gently cleaning his face.

"You keep coming on my face," Jack complains. "This must be a miscommunication issue or something. We need to be better at syncing."

"It's sucking dick, Jackie, not synchronized swimming," once he's done cleaning Jack up, Jack does the same for him and fixes his pants, making sure Gabriel’s back to being prim and proper.

"Whatever," Jack says, standing up so he can kiss Gabriel on the lips. "Go away, I have work to do. And _behave_."

“I always behave!” Gabriel protests.

“Sure you do,” Jack snorts, going back to his desk chair. He has a dopey, happy look on his face despite his previous tiredness, and it’s pulling at Gabriel’s heart strings. But it’s time for him to go back to work.

"Bye, sugar tits," Gabriel blows Jack a kiss as he steps out of the office. Whistling as he walks down the hallway, he starts to notice people staring at him. He frowns, confused.

"What?" he snaps at Genji, who is just walking by. Genji rolls his eyes at him and points at his own face, then towards a window.

... As he sees his own reflection, Gabriel bursts out laughing.

He's still completely covered in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://foldingcranes.tumblr.com/) and [here](https://twitter.com/foldingcranes/)!


End file.
